Cause you're so beautiful
by JDHL4EVER
Summary: My first fanfic. Blaine sings two songs to Kurt. Hope you like it


**A/N**: This is my first fanfiction ever. I tried to write Huddy fanfic but I failed (at least 5 times). I just want to explain that is a fluffy one, if it sucks please tell me because I like the truth. English is not my first language so any mistakes I apologize.

I really like HIM, it's one of my favourite groups and I know it's not Glee style but I'll really like to see Blaine singing one of this songs to Kurt. The first one is called Gone with the Sin as Blaine says and the last one is Beautiful. I'm sorry if when you finish you feel like you waste your time but if you like, review please. I'm really nervious about this so even if I want you to be honest, try to be a little polite.

**'Cause you're so beautiful**

There had been almost a month since Kurt had been transfrered to Dalton Academy and things had turned out to be not that bad afterall. He could walk through the halls of the school and noone would shove him into the lockers; noone slushie him anymore and the fear at the corners was gone for good.

Though he did miss the friends he left behind at McKinley. Even if he still hung out with Mercedes and some of the other girls of New Directions, it wasn't the same. They usually went to movies or something like that or just go out and talk about stuffs. Talk about almost everything except Glee Club. After both The Wablers and New Directions had been clasified to go to Regionals everybody would think that talking about Glee wasn't going to be awkward but they silently agreed not to talk about the competition and the fact that just one of them (or none) will be able to make it to Nationals.

What bothered him the most was that he couldn't just see Mercedes every day or have lunch with her and joke about all the crazy things Rachel did at rehearsal and talk about fashion or new designer's clothes. It was sort of what made his day at McKinley. That and Glee club. But he was happy at Dalton; he was safe and no longer afraid of those Neanderthals who had been bothering him since freshman year, even before he accepted loudly that he was gay. Besides here he had Blaine.

_Blaine_. Just the thought of his name made him smile like an idiot and he didn't want to control it (he doubted he could). They were still nothing more than friends though. Sure, they always flirted and shot each other looks but he didn't really know how to act in those situations and it was hard to think when Blaine was next to him. It hurted him to see the other boy and not be able to kiss him or just take his hand (they hadn't really hold hands since the first time they met).

Kurt crushed against something and it brought him back to reality. He was next to his locker and the "thing" he had crushed on was a student. He apologized to him and headed to open his locker door. It was early (at least 30 minutes away from first period) but he had nothing else to do than prepare himself for classes. He picked up his Math notebook and it instantaneously reminded him of Blaine. Just yesterday, at Math classes he had been texted. He read the screen of his iPhone and saw his name, Blaine. He grinned and read the text:

_**History class, so boring**__**! My mind was flying and you showed up on my thoughts. Can't wait to see you at rehearsal**_

It wasn't that much but it always made him happy to know that Blaine thought about him. It was really stupid. They were nothing but friends and perhaps that was the way it should be. He couldn't just fall for the first gay guy he met and yet there was something about him he couldn't just forget: the way he felt when he talked to him about Karofsky and the whole bullying thing. It had been such a relief when he finally let it all out of him. Blaine listened to him and comforted him; he told him to stand up for himself. It felt so great to have someone to talk to and to understand everything he was going through. It was like having a wise mentor

_Yeah, __that's what it is. _Kurt thought, a sad sigh escaping from his lips. _That's the way it'll be for the rest of the time_. And again he tried to convince himself that there was nothing more between them; once again he tried to tell himself that he didn't love him, that his feelings for the dark-haired boy weren't supposed to go beyond friendship and once again he failed. It had been an annoying routine since they started talking more (and texting every night) and know each other deeper. They having too many things in common and Blaine being handsome, with a stunning voice didn't help, either. Every new thing he found out about Blaine just made it worst, like the fact that he could play the guitar and had an amazing musical taste; the fact that they shared their theater love or that Blaine didn't dress like the McKinley people but better.

"Hey" And one more time he came back abruptly to reality. The too familiar voice on his back startled him and realizing it was Blaine's, less than half a second later, didn't help. Blaine was so close to him, just a few inches, he could feel his body heat and that delicious smell that sent shivers down his spine. He turned around to catch the elder boy's eyes. Blaine was holding two cups of coffee. "Did I scare you? Sorry. Here, I offer you a make up coffee." He said as he handed Kurt one of the two he was holding, a wide smile on his face. Kurt couldn't help but smirk too as he accepted the hot drink.

"Thanks" Was all the soprano replied. It wasn't that he didn't want to say more, it was just that he was still kind of shocked and his mouth was dried. He didn't know if Blaine could tell the effects he had on him and, if he could, then he was being cruel. His heart was going faster than it should and it took him a few seconds to catch his breath back. He brought the cup to his mouth and slowly took a sip of his drink, not losing eye contact with the other boy. It was such a relief. The coffee went down his throat, allowing him to speak again. "Did you have a good night? You look tired" Blaine didn't answered immediately but mirrored Kurt's action and drank a bit of his own coffee. Was it really stupid out of Kurt to think that he looked extremely sexy doing that? He lowered his face to gaze at the floor, trying to hide the little flush that tinted his cheeks and didn't look up until Blaine spoke again.

"I actually didn't have a good night sleeping. I spent most of the night awake" He was staring at him and when their eyes met again Kurt felt that electricity he had grown so used to. It was a wonderful feeling and he knew no matter how many times he felt it, it would always feel like the day one when Blaine was singing "Teenage Dream". But right now he had to worry about Blaine's recent statement.

"What you mean? What were you doing" There was a concern in his voice. Blaine was his friend (unfortunately nothing more) and if he had been up all night long then something was going on, luckily not something bad. He didn't like to see Blaine upset about anything.

Blaine smiled, he heard the honest concern on his friend voice and Kurt realized that it hadn't been something bad what kept him awake. He wouldn't be smiling otherwise.

"I was just researching for a History assignment and, I'm not completely sure how, found out of this Finnish group called HIM. I stayed late listening some of their songs"

"Really? Are they good? I mean, if you barely slept because of them I must assume so" Blaine's smile grew wider. He just loved the sarcasm on Kurt. He wore it so well.

"Their songs are pretty awesome but it's not your style... or mine for that matter. They're sort of Gothic-Rock" He shrugged "Most of their songs talk about pain"

"Then why did you spent the whole night listening to them? If you didn't..."

"I said they weren't our style, not that I didn't like them" He stated, his voice calm as usual. "The way he talks about the pain... there's a beauty on it, you know? And I was listening one of their songs and I... well... it reminded me of you" Their eyes weren't connected now. Blaine was looking at the ground just like moments ago Kurt was. It was a strange sight. Blaine, that he could recall, had never avoided him.

"Of me?" Kurt asked with a sound that was more of a whisper. He was truly curious but his voice had died as soon as the words reached his lips. What kind of song that talks about pain could make Blaine think about him? He took another sip of coffee to refresh his body with the tasty liquor but before he could return to his thoughts, Blaine handed him his free hand. He blushed. He hadn't realized Blaine was staring at him one more time.

"Come on" Kurt hesitated before grabbing his hand. It made him shivered and the blush on his face darkened. He couldn't tell if Blaine noticed it but rathered not to mention. "I want to show you something" He didn't rebut nor he asked exactly where were they going, just closed his locker and followed.

They passed through the hallways, apparently heading to the auditorium. Blaine's hand held tighter to his as they reached an empty room. It wasn't the auditorium where they were going. A hint of smile grew on the elder boy's mouth as he led Kurt inside it and pointed to a chair where the soprano sat, still a little confused at the fact of being there.

Blaine went to a corner of the room, left his coffee on a chair next to him and picked up a guitar that was lying on the floor. Then he ventured back to Kurt and sat in front of him. The younger shot him a perplexed look with those eyes that could drive him crazy and he talked again but didn't bother explaining too much. "This song is called "Gone With The Sin". Hope you enjoy" And with that he started playing.

It was a slow rhythm. Kurt thought about interrupting Blaine but erased it. That would be too rude and, if Blaine wanted they to be alone and dedicate him a song, who was he to refuse? And then he sang. The words got into Kurt's brain and he couldn't believe what he just heard

"_I love your skin oh so white"_

Blaine looked at him. His eyes were like burning but Kurt was speechless. He just gazed back at him, silently begging him to continue.

"_I love your touch cold as ice"_

Kurt blushed, a heat overwhelming him and he didn't know why.

Blaine just stood there a couple of seconds until the song forced him to sing again. He didn't want to miss any of Kurt's reaction.

"_And I love every single tear you cry"_

And there it was. Kurt grinned, letting out a barely perceptible giggle. He had cried so many times in front of Blaine but he never showed any kind of annoyance at this. In fact, every time he reassured him as if he could understand the pain Kurt was feeling inside and sympathized with it.

"_I just love the way you're losing your life"_

Blaine sang once more, emphasizing the _love_ part.

"_Oh my baby, how beautiful you are"_

And the once again pale cheeks of Kurt turned red. Was Blaine calling _my baby_ and _beautiful_?

"_Oh my darling, completely torn apart"_

Now it was Blaine's turn to smile. He just wanted to place the guitar on the chair and lean over to kiss the brown-haired boy's lips but it would totally ruin his plan. Kurt looked like he was enjoying the song and he was enjoying that he was enjoying it.

"_You're gone with the sin, my baby_

_And beautiful you are_

_So gone with the sin, my darling"_

Their eyes were locked, both of them smirking. The confusion on Kurt's face was wiped away and, even if he was loving the song and the way he sang it, he was longing for it to finished so Blaine could explain him what was all this about.

"_I adore the despair in your eyes"_

His right hand briefly left the guitar and pointed to Kurt's eyes. The boy chuckled at this. Being serenade by a guy you like was good but the song he chose made it way better. Blaine was right, it wasn't his style at all but it didn't need to, it said many things and talked about a pain he understood as the pain of loss. The song was beautiful, Blaine had been right about that, too. It had this strange and unique beauty that only a person with too much pain could turn into art.

"_I worship your lips once red as wine"_

He knew it was all the song but couldn't help thinking about Blaine telling him (not singing him) that he worshipped his lips and then leaning forward and kissing them. He could almost taste it.

"_And I crave for your scent sending shivers down my spine"_

His mouth opened in a useless effort to utter something as soon as he heard the _sending shivers_ part. He desperately needed to know if that was just the song or if he meant it because, if it was true, then that meant they both felt the same way. It would be the proof of what he had been trying to find since the time the first shiver hit him. It never felt this way with Finn. Whatever he had had for him wasn't close to whatever he had now for Blaine and proving himself that Blaine felt like that, that it wasn't just Blaine trying to be friendly or supportive, was all he needed to not to care more about their friendship, stand up and go to kiss him. To do what he was craving for for longer than a month.

Blaine noticed Kurt's reaction to _sending shivers down my spine _and smiled wider, trying to tell him that it was true. He had realized it when Kurt told him he was being transferred to Dalton. His eyes were red by the tears. He told him how his friends reacted. How Finn stood up, telling him that they needed to talk about this; how Sam offered him protection or how Puck suggested to form a perimeter around him; how all Mercedes said was _Kurt _and how the tears defeated him as he walked away and left his friends. And then the tears defeated him again and both his hands went to his mouth to quiet the sobs. Blaine felt so useless at that moment. He hadn't belong to the glee club when he left his old school and he never had friends there that truly care for him the way he could tell Kurt's friend cared for. So he just held him and for the first time he realized he had feelings for the younger boy as a warm electricity travelled for his body but he managed to hide it. It wasn't the time to realized he wanted more than a friendship with the other boy because he needed a friend right now. It really killed him to see Kurt like that and his eyes started burning with tears that were fighting to go out. But he didn't let them because it was Kurt the one who needed support; because it wasn't about him and Kurt needed a friend who could help him in that moment.

He came back to reality. If he wanted his plan to work he had to end the song. He sang the next line:

"_And I just love the way you're running out of life"_

Kurt was smiling again. The smile Blaine had given him seconds before told him all he wanted to know and more. He decided against ruining the performance because it was the most beautiful thing someone had done for him but now his eyes were wet by the tears that had escaped against his will.

"_Oh my baby, how beautiful you are_

_Oh my darling, completely torn apart_

_You're gone with the sin, my baby_

_And beautiful you are_

_So gone with the sin, my darling"_

And now there was silence. Blaine wasn't playing his guitar anymore and wasn't singing. Kurt stilled at the sight of the dark-haired boy leaving the guitar on the floor and standing up. He felt the rub of Blaine's hand against his own and remembered he was holding a cup of coffee. How stupid of him. How he totally forgot about the coffee? Blaine took it in his hands and, without too much caring, placed it on the floor, too next to Kurt's chair.

"Kurt, why are you crying?" Blaine asked while his hands caressed Kurt's cheeks to wipe the tears.

"You stayed up all night learning that?" Kurt ignored Blaine's question and asked one of his own. Blaine just chuckled at his not subtle deflection.

"No, it wasn't that hard to learn, I really stayed up listening others of their songs, too. And..." He lowered his look again. "Well, there's another song that made me think of you but I decided to sing you this one. Did you enjoy it?" He looked back at him and sat on a chair next to Kurt.

"You really ask?" He replied, grinning. "Wha... what says the... other song?" Blaine stood up and reached for Kurt's hands. Kurt stood up, too, facing Blaine. His heartbeat raising as he felt strong arms wrapped his waist and closered him to Blaine.

"_Just one look into your eyes_

_One look and I'm crying_

'_Cause you're so beautiful, yeah"_

Blaine sang again, this time without his guitar and softer. He pressed his forehead against Kurt's one and continued singing as they moved like they were waltzing.

"_Just one kiss and I'm alive_

_One kiss and I'm ready to die_

'_Cause you're so beautiful, yeah_

'_Cause you're so beautiful, yeah_

_Oh you're so beautiful, yeah_

_And you're so beautiful, yeah"_

He could feel Kurt's breathing, first rapid and then slowing down. He was feeling his own heart going faster than ever.

"_Just one touch and I'm on fire_

_One touch and I'm crying_

'_Cause you're so beautiful, yeah"_

He freed on of his arms to grab a hand of Kurt whose arms were around his neck. He took it and located on his chest.

Kurt sighed. It was like a dream. He relaxed all his body muscles at the speedy beat of Blaine's heart.

"_Just one smile and I'm wild_

_One smile and I'm ready to die_

'_Cause you're so beautiful, yeah_

'_Cause you're so beautiful, yeah_

_Oh you're so beautiful, yeah_

_And you're so beautiful, yeah"_

Blaine finished but neither of them spoke. They remained dancing without music for a couple of minutes until Kurt moved his hand to trace Blaine's lips and without thinking twice, he leaned in, closing the tiny distance between them. It felt like an electrical discharge. His whole body trembled. Blaine kissed back but soon they ran out of air. They broke and looked at each other.

Kurt wanted to say something but he found out he was speechless again so he gulped. He couldn't understand how he doubted about Blaine's feelings for him but he wasn't able to think anymore as Blaine's lips rubbed his one more time and a kiss deeper than the last one erased every trace of common sense he had left. Blaine's tongue found its way to his mouth and he allowed its access. He buried his hands on Blaine's hair and the other boy just kept pulling him closer. Kurt moaned as Blaine's fingers travelled a path down the small of his back. He would give everything he owned, all of his designer's clothes, all of his Marc Jacobs just to stop the time and make this moment last forever.

Minutes passed by and the bell ringed. The two separated and silently cursed but they didn't try to move. Kurt smiled and leaned forward to kiss Blaine. He didn't really cared about classes anymore and they were already running late.

"I love you" He utter, barely parting his lips from Blaine's and the elder boy smiled, too, not willing to be the one who ruined the moment to remember them they had classes.

"I love you, too." Blaine's arms held the smaller boy tighter. A sudden sensation of relief clung to him. He sought for Kurt's hand, seized it and entwined their fingers, bringing it up to his mouth. He brushed his lips against it, causing Kurt to giggle. "I don't want to go. Can't we just skip classes?" His eyes were glistening with hope; he was literally begging him just to stay in there. And Kurt fell; he wasn't going to lie and say that he cared about his assistance because right now there was nothing he could care less for.

"Ok." He half sighed. "Math is not going to help me to get to Broadway anyway and it'll be the first time" Blaine didn't bother hiding his grin. Instead he just leaned close and whispered into Kurt's ear

"I'm glad you don't fight because I wouldn't have made it easy for you to go." And with that, he kissed Kurt again. Now that Kurt knew how he felt he would take every chance he would get to kiss the younger boy. He didn't let go of his hands nor he let go of the kiss, he just pulled him into his embrace.

Kurt responded holding back. He was safe there, into Blaine's grasp. Later he'd reply to what the other boy remarked. An unknown heat was taking over him and it had this soothing effect. And he felt blissful, just like he had never feel in his life before.


End file.
